


May We Meet Again

by Sydney_Loves_The100_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, College, Cute, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Past Life Stories, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Loves_The100_Bellarke/pseuds/Sydney_Loves_The100_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Octavia have been Best Friends their whole lives. Octavia's older brother, Bellamy, has a, well, "special" Relationship with Clarke. They tease each other a lot but, Bellamy has always been like Clarke's older brother in a protective way. College rolls along and Clarke's hoping to become a Surgeon, and Bellamy's hoping to become a High-School History Teacher. Problem is, they're attending the same college, Ark College in Chicago IL. They haven't seen each other in 2 years because they live more than 2,000 miles away from each other. (Clarke in California and Bellamy in New York.) Will they tease each other like old times, or will they become more than friends? Continue reading to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Application

_Clarke and Octavia have been Best Friends their whole lives. Octavia's older brother, Bellamy, has a, well, "special" Relationship with Clarke. They tease each other a lot but, Bellamy has always been like Clarke's older brother in a protective way. College rolls along and Clarke's hoping to become a Surgeon, and Bellamy's hoping to become a High-School History Teacher. Problem is, they're attending the same college, Ark University in Chicago IL. They haven't seen each other in 2 years because they live more than 2,000 miles away from each other. (Clarke in California and Bellamy in New York.) Will they tease each other like old times, or will they become more than friends? Continue reading to find out!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Clarke**

      "IGOTINIGOTINIGOTINIGOTINIGOTINIGOTIN!!!!!!"Clarke yelled running in the living room to show her roommates, Octavia and Raven.

She had moved away from her home with her mom in New York 2 years ago to live in California with her 2 best friends. This is her story.

**_Clarke Griffin grew up in New York with her mom and dad. The only children in their neighborhood were Bellamy and Octavia. Octavia and Clarke were the same age while Bellamy was 3 years older. Octavia and Clarke became best friends fast. When Clarke was 11 years old, her father, Jake, had been killed in a car accident. But her mother Abby, survived. Clarke blamed Abby all of her years growing up for Jake's death. Then when she was 17, she graduated high school and had plans to move out... to California... with Octavia. Abby was furious and hated the idea, but Clarke didn't care. Bellamy, Octavia's guardian, had said yes but under some circumstances. So the day Clarke and Octavia graduated, they hopped a plane to California to live with Raven, Clarke's cousin. Now back to the story._**

"Congrats!" Raven and Octavia said at the same time with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now can you please tell us where you applied??" Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed and said, "Ark University."

Octavia's face dropped and her eyes widened. "O, what's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Umm... B-Bellamy goes there." Octavia said in a whisper so that no one could hear.

"Louder." Raven said.

"Bellamy goes there." Octavia said louder this time so that they could hear her.

Now it was Clarke's face that dropped. "Oh my god... I'm going to the same college as Bellamy Blake."

Clarke was panicking now. "Hey, at least you have me. I got accepted too remember?" Raven said.

Clarke chuckled "Yea, at least I have you Rae."


	2. Big News for Bellamy

                                                                                                        **Bellamy**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Bellamy looked down at the Caller ID with a smile and answered the phone. 

"Hey O' what's up. I haven't talked to you in a while." Bellamy said.

**Now here's Bellamy's story. When he was 3 years old, his mom, Aurora, was pregnant. She delivered the baby in the house because they was no one to drive them because her husband ditched Aurora when he found out she was pregnant with Bellamy. Bellamy named the baby Octavia. When Bellamy was 18 and Octavia was 15, Aurora died of heart attack. Bellamy had to take full responsibility to Octavia. They were alone in New York and money was tight. Time passed and Octavia had this bizarre idea of moving to California with Clarke Griffin of all people. He finally agreed but she had to call him every week and he would visit every once in a while, So Octavia left and Bellamy was alone, once again. 1 year later Bellamy was lucky enough to get accepted into Ark University, a high end college. He is majoring in History. His roommate, Wick, is majoring in Engineering.**

"Hey big brother, sorry. I've been busy. I have to tell you something. You might wanna sit down for this." Octavia replied.

"Did you get a boyfriend?!?! I swear to god, I will crush the bastard who even tries to lay a finger on-" Before he could say anything else, Octavia cut him off.

"No Bell, it's not that."

"Okay then. What is it?"

"You still go to Ark University right?"

"Yea... why?"

"Ummm...well...what's happening is that, umm."

"Come on O', spit it out."

"Clarke got accepted into Ark and she's moving to Chicago to go there." Octavia said in a rush.

Bellamy almost dropped the phone.

"Wait, Clarke the annoying, blonde, curly haired girl from when we were young?"

"Yea, and she's not annoying or little anymore."

"Okay Octavia. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Bellamy said quickly.

"Bell, wait-" But Bellamy had already hung up the phone.

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to be going to college with Clarke Griffin." Bellamy said out loud.

"The cute blonde from New York?" Miller, Bellamy's Best friend asked, walking into his dorm.

"Yea... I guess... She's coming here to Ark." Bellamy had never thought about Clarke as "cute". He thought about her as the annoying girl who he loved to tease. But now that Miller mentioned it, she was kinda cute.

"Is she single?' Miller asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You touch her and you loose your fingers." Bellamy responded, bringing out his protective side.

"Whoa, okay dude. Chill," Miller said raising his hands to guard himself, " She's all yours man, and leave my fingers out of this." And he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. Much more to come! Kudos are welcomed too!


	3. The Awkward Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! More chapters are coming up later today!

                                                                                                **Clarke**

 

Today was the day. The day that Clarke would leave California Raven to go to college in Chicago. Lucky for her, Lexa, another one of her best friends lives in Chicago so Clarke and Raven can stay with Lexa until college officially starts. 

"Come on Clarke! We're gonna miss out flight!" Raven yelled from the car.

"Okay, okay. Let me grab my bags. You need to learn how to be more patient." Clarke replied, walking down the steps.

 

"Do you think Finn will be there? Sorry to bring him up but... what will happen if he's there and he sees you?" As soon as 'Finn' comes out of Raven's mouth, Clarke's mind went blank.

_**Here's the story with Clarke and Finn. Back home in New York, Clarke met this guy at the age of 16. He was the first guy she had real feelings for. They dated for a while. After 7 months of being together, Clarke saw Finn at a restaurant with another woman... the woman also had a ring on her left ring finger. Clarke couldn't believe her eyes. She barged into the restaurant and confronted the couple. Turns out Finn had been engaged to Roma while dating Clarke. For 3 weeks Clarke had spent her Fridays bawling her eyes out, watching sad movies on Netflix and stuffing her face with ice cream and chocolate. Raven insisted on beating Finn up, but Clarke said no. Now back to the** _ **story.**

"If he is there, than we walk in there with out heads held up high and pretend he didn't affect us at all." Clarke replied

And with that, they drove to the airport in silence.


	4. The Phone Call

__ **~~~~** **Bellamy**

 

He met up with Wick, his roommate at a Jackson's Cafe. They had a coffee and Bellamy brought up Clarke. Right at that moment Bellamy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Bellamy? Hey, it's Clarke." The voice on the phone said.

The breath got knocked out of him.

"Hello? Bellamy? Are you there?" 

"Uh...yeah, hey Clarke, how have you been?"

"Good, I arrived in Chicago and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow could show me around campus?"

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up...what's your address?" 

"134 Mount Weather Ave."

"Okay I''ll pick you up at 2:00."

"Thanks. Bye Bell."

"Bye Princess." He hadn't called her that in years. He smiled wide ad he hung up the phone.

"Well, well, well. Who was that Mr.Smooth?" Wick asked in a childish tone.

"That was Clarke. I'm picking her up at 2 to show her around campus." Bellamy replied

"I'm coming just in case she brings a cute friend along." Wick said.

Bellamy chuckled and replied, "Yeah, sure, I'll ask her." He dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She replied

"Hey it's Bellamy again. I was wondering if my friend Wick could come along?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll bring my cousin Raven too. Who knows, maybe they'll hit it off."

He laughed. That's the first time  _Clarke_ made him laugh. "Alright see you then Princess. Bye."

"See ya Bell." With that he hung up.

"I guess we have a 'double date' Bellamy." Wick said with a smile.


	5. Lexa's House

                                                                                                                 **Clarke**

 

Clarke and Raven were at Lexa's doorstep. You could literally hear Lexa running as she came to the door.

"CLARKE!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!!" Lexa screamed as she threw herself at Clarke.

"And this must be Raven Reyes."

"In the flesh." Raven replied.

"Come in. come in." Lexa told the two. Raven and Clarke dragged their suitcases up the stairs and started to unpack.

                                     

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So I'm going with Bellamy to campus so he can show me around. And...he's bringing a cute friend along so I told him I would too..." Clarke said.

"Good luck to Lexa!" Raven said with a laugh.

"Actually...um I was thinking about bringing you." Clarke said with a nervous laugh.

"CLARKE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!!" Raven yelled angrily.

"Come on Rae. He's cute, you're cuter, you guys would make an bad ass couple."

Raven hesitated but replied, "You are REALLY l love you." 

"Yea, yea, yea. I love you too Rae."


	6. Preparation for " The Date".

  **Bellamy**

 

"What do you think of this one? Too casual?" Bellamy asked Wick about his shirt.

"Wow you really like this girl don't you?"

"Wha...uhh...no I don't... I don't like her." Bellamy felt his cheeks flush with redness.

"Oh yeah, you definitely like her."

"Come on, be serious. How would I like Clarke Griffin?"

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yeah but it's from 2 years ago so she might look a little different." Bellamy responded. He went through his Photo Album in his phone and finally found one and showed it to Wick. The photo was of him in the middle, Clarke to his left and Octavia to his right. It was the day they both graduated. All of them had big smiles on their faces, Bellamy's arm around both of them.

"Wow she is cute." Wick said, pointing to the brunette.

"DUDE. THAT'S. MY. SISTER!" Bellamy yelled.

"Oh, man, no. Dude, I'm sorry. Hey, but she's cute too."

"Yeah, you better be talking about Clarke, not my little sister!"

"Okay come on, we're gonna be late."

                                          

                                                                                                  *** 20 minutes later ***  

 

"How to I look?" Bellamy asked Wick, standing on Lexa's doorstep.

"Like a million bucks." Wick replied.

"I was going for casual and cool but, that will do too." Bellamy said. WIck chuckled.

"Okay, this is it." Bellamy held his breath as he rang the doorbell.


	7. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I haven't posted in SUCH a LONG time! Enjoy!

** Clarke POV**

 

Clarke raced toward the door before Lexa could. She opened the door and saw a gorgeous, tall, tan, man with dark curly brown hair making his chocolate brown eyes even more amazing.

"Bellamy? Wow, you look... different." Clarke says speechless.

"Clarke. It's been a while. You look um... different too." Bellamy chuckles as he wraps his strong, muscular arms around her in a hug. He nuzzled his head in her curly blonde hair as her small arms around his neck. Wick had interrupted them by saying,

"Hey lovebirds, can you stop embracing each other for one second and introduce me?"

Bellamy and Clarke pulled back both their faces red.

"Sorry um Wick this is my sister's  _annoying_ best friend -Clarke interrupts him by swatting him on the arm- and Clarke, this is my dorm mate, Wick."

"Nice to meet you Clarke." Wick says, giving her a brief hug.

"You too. I'll go get my friend."

                                                         

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Reyes, hurry your ass up!" Clarke yells.

"I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist." Raven yells back.

They finally returned to Bellamy and Wick.

Wick whistled at the sight of Raven.

"Hey, this is my cousin, Raven Reyes."

"Raven, like the  _bird_?" Wick scoffed. Bellamy kicked him. _  
_

"Wick, like the _candle_?" Raven replied. She glared at him.

"Touché Reyes."

"Okay seems like you too are getting along..." Clarke said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, we better get going." Bellamy said.

They all walked by to Bellamy's car. Raven shot Clarke A LOT of annoyed looks.

 _Well, this is going to be interesting._ Clarke thought to herself. She never felt this happy to see Bellamy Blake. Ever. She's just hoping to turn a new leaf and become friends with Bellamy.  _This can't be_ that  _hard. Can it?_ She thought one last time before going into the car.


	8. The "Date"

** Bellamy**

 

   Bellamy never remembered Clarke looking this good. She grew about 3 inches but still wasn't close to Bellamy at 6'2. Her long blonde, curly hair was even longer. They went perfectly with her pale white skin and bright blue eyes. She looked...beautiful.

"So what are you majoring in?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"Pre Med. Becoming a surgeon." She replied with a smile. "How about you?"

"History. Hoping to become a History Professor."

"How about you Raven?" Wick asked.

"Mechanic." Raven said.

"Engineer." Wick replied.

"Mechanics are better."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Guys will you stop fighting like little kids?" Bellamy and Clarke said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Okay mom and dad." Raven joked.

"We just wanna get there with out you too ripping each others heads off first." Bellamy replied to Ravens retort.

"If we behave, can you give us a cookie?" Wick asked. Raven laughed. "Who knew? She  _can_ laugh." Wick said as he winked at Raven in the backseat.

"Let's put on some music." Clarke said as she clicked it on.

                                                                    

_It's getting hot in here! Let's take off all our clothes!_

 

"Yeah! This is my jam!" Raven yelled as she started singing along.

"Yeah...um, let's not listen to this." Bellamy said as he changed the station.

 

_She said "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny..._

 

"Ooo! I love this song!" Clarke said as she started to sing.

Something about her smiling made Bellamy laugh and smile like an idiot. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

' _Why am I feeling this? About Clarke Griffin? Get your head in the game Blake!'_ He thought to himself.

But he couldn't help it. She looked so pretty when she smiled. He looked away and focused his eyes on the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I used a Flarke quote for Wicken. I'm sorry. But I feel like it fit for Wicken instead. And incase you didn't know the songs they were:
> 
> "Hot in Herre" by Nelly " And I know 'here' is spelt wrong. It's actually like that!)
> 
> "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come!


End file.
